Sonamy Movie Night
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: YEAH YEAH ANOTHER SONAMY STORY. SONIC WANT TO SEE A MOVIE. HE WENT TO ASK AMY TO TAKE HIM. WILL THEY GO AND WATCH THE MOVIE OR NOT? OF COURSE THEY'RE GOING. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IT'S FINISHED. BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


How it's going bros. Enjoy this quick Sonamy story.

Sonic was talking to Amy. "Amy, please I..." "Nope! No way I'm not gonna take you." "But Amy, you're the only girl that can take me to the movies. I really want to watch the movie. But I need someone who can buy tickets." "Why not ask your buddies?" "Cause I need a girl to enter. It's couple's night." Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. "I'll take you. But it's a date." "Fine." "Now how much for two tickets?" "If you and your date are a perfect couple, you can get in for free." "Aww. That's sweet. We're a perfect couple. I know it." "Amy. I hope you act right. It's just that I don't want to be embarrassed." "Gee. And I thought you wanted to go." "I do want to go. With you. Just please try to make it perfect." "Okay. Just don't ran away from me when we go." "You're the best." Sonic hugged Amy. Amy blushed and hugged Sonic tight. 30 minutes later, Amy and Sonic were walking to the theater. Sonic looked at Amy. She was wearing a pink dress. She took out her mirror and her lipstick. "You look beautiful Amy." Amy blushed as she putted away her lipstick and her mirror. "Aww, thank you for the compliment. You look very handsome Sonic. Wearing a suit and tie." "Thanks Amy." Sonic and Amy looked at the line. The line was very long. A security guard was standing there, looking for a perfect couple. "Aww. We gonna miss the movie. I can't wait that long." "What movie are we watching?" "Step up 3." "That movie? I always wanted to watch it." "Well you're lucky that you're taking me here." "But Step Up 3. We didn't had to dress so fancy." "It's a date remember." The security guard saw Sonic and Amy. "You two can enter." "Us?" "Yeah. You two are a perfect couple." "See Sonic. I told you." "I know." Sonic and Amy went inside the theater. "Amy. Can you get us some popcorn and a drink?" "Will you share?" "Of course. It's a date right?" Amy blushed. "Ok. But don't ask me for more." "I won't." Sonic went to get some popcorn. "Hello. A large popcorn and a large drink." "Are you Sonic the hedgehog." "Yeah." "You can have whatever you want for free. Even your friend." "Hey in that case, give me a chile dog and a large milkshake." "Coming right up." After Sonic got their food, he sat by Amy and watched the movie. "Amy." "Yeah Sonic?" "Thanks for taking me here." "You're welcome." "You're so nice. Even if you are mad at me." "I care about you Sonic. If it's something that we could go, then we'll go. But not something like going to a strip club." "Why in the world would I ask you to take me to a strip club?" "Who knows?" Amy giggled. Sonic smiled and grabbed Amy's hand. Amy blushed and holded Sonic's hand tight. They smiled and watched the movie. After the movie Sonic and Amy walked home. "So, you enjoyed the movie Sonic." "Yeah. It was great." Amy looked at Sonic. "It was beautiful." Sonic holded Amy. "Not as beautiful as you." Sonic kissed Amy. "Ohh Soniku." Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy." Sonic switched the kiss to tongue. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Sonic..." "Amy. I want more of you. " "Let's go to my place." Said Amy in a sexy voice. Sonic and Amy ran to her house. The two hedgehogs were making making out. Then, they went inside Amy's room and shutted the door.

NOPE I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHAT THEY'RE DOING!

1 hour later, Sonic and Amy are lying on the bed naked. ;-) "Sonic. That was great. I never knew you were so big." "I never knew you were so sexy." "Alright, now you're acting bad." Amy giggled. "Oh really. How come you're asking me when you..." Amy kissed Sonic. "Love you Soniku." "Love you too Amy." The two hedgehogs closed their eyes. "Amy." "Yeah?" "Did you want to go to another movie next week?" "I would love to." Sonic kissed Amy. "Mmmmm. You taste so good Amy." "Oh Sonic you're so romantic. Come on, I'm tired." Sonic holded Amy and went to sleep. Amy was smiling. "Best date ever." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The End. Brofist. BAA HAA. :-)

Yeah I'm a jerk. In a nice way.


End file.
